The invention relates to throttle valves and a method of producing throttle valves. Particularly, the invention relates to throttle bodies for automotive applications, and a method of manufacturing a set of mating cones for a conical throttle assembly or other throttling devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,912 discloses a generally conically shaped throttle valve and is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein.
Typically, throttle valves (i.e., throttle bodies, throttle assemblies) include multiple machined components that are assembled using fasteners. The tolerancing of machined parts often leads to slight variation in parts. Machining mating parts with very small or tight tolerances is expensive and time-consuming. In addition to manufacturing limitations, close fitting parts must include additional tolerance due to climatic and environmental condition changes such as humidity and thermal expansion. These additional tolerance requirements may compromise the function of the part over a wide operating range.